The invention relates to an arrangement for setting the minute hand of a timepiece which has at least minute and second hands, having a setting stem which can be moved axially out of a normal position into a setting position, it being the case that, upon movement of the setting stem out of the normal position into the setting position, a zero setting drive of the second hand can be driven such that it moves the latter into its zero position and the seconds stem, which bears the second hand, can be driven via a seconds-display drive mechanism of the movement mechanism of the timepiece.
In the case of a known arrangement of this type, the zero setting drive is a heart-cam zero setting drive which, depending on the position of the heart cam, moves the second hand into the zero position in the clockwise direction or the counterclockwise direction. As a result of production tolerances, there is always play in the wheel train leading to the seconds-display drive mechanism, and this play has to be overcome upon a zero setting movement of the second hand in the counterclockwise direction. If the second hand is then driven again in normal operation, the play in the wheel train must first be overcome before the second hand is moved. This results in the starting of the second hand being delayed, and thus in the time display being incorrect by from one to two seconds.